Brother vs Sister (English version)
by Rahel-chan desu
Summary: Little story about Twin Phantomhive and their Butler Sebas x Ciel imlisit Sebas x Fem!Ciel My first english ffn. Bad at summary RnR?


Brother VS Sister

Warning:

Yaoi, Sho-ai, Implisit Lemon, Kissu scene, OOC, OC, ini-itu, don't like don't read, sorry if my English is very bad..

Pairing:

Sebas x Ciel, implisit Fem!Ciel x Sebas

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

In the beautiful morning, there's a family live in London. Phantomhive family live in a very large house called mansion. Before you can get into the mansion, we must through a forest, climb the mountain, across the crocodile lake, and anther 'safe' route. OK! I know it's kinda weird, in fact just through the forest. The mansion is very big! The yard is larger than tennis field. To come into the house, we need 5 hour if by foot. It's really really wide yard. It's enough to discussed about the mansion, let's go look at our lovely Earl!

In our beautiful and cute Earl bedroom, we can see 2 body who are sleep on the King size bed. 2 cue girl were sleep there. *Author got slapped by Ciel* sorry, i mean, beautiful boy and cute girl were sleep in there. *Author got kicked by Ciel* okay, for this time, are handsome boy and a cute girl. They have greyish hair and white skin, like a beautiful doll.

"Knock... knock..." the door was knocked from outside.

"Young master, Young Lady.. it's time to wake up" said a man come from the door.

If come from the window, it's mean Sebastian switch profession as thief.

"Young master, young lady, wake up!" said Sebastian again while open the wide window's curtain.

"Mm... 5 hour more..." mumbled a boy who the eyes still closed.

"Young master, you better look first who is sleeping beside you." Said the butler.

A greyish boy open his eyes slowly. He look at a girl with the same hair as him. But, it's longer than him.

"WAAAA! CIELLA? What the hell you're doing here?" said that boy with sit down position on the bed.

A girl open her eyesslowly because heard that boy's scream.

"Uh~ Brother... you're so noisy.." said Ciella while wiped her eyes.

"Good morning young master, young lady." Said the butler while prepare a tea.

"Morning Sebastian!" said Ciella cheerfully.

"Hmm..." replied Ciel..

"Ciella, what are you doing here? Answer me." ask Ciel while drinking his tea.

"Because, if i sleep in brother's room, Ciella can see Sebastian in morning~." said Ciella while smiling and hug Sebastian tightly.

"What a weird reason..." said Ciel.

Meanwhile, Sebastian try to got off from Ciella deathly hug.

"Young lady, d you want a cup of tea?" ask Sebastian while smile and now he free from Ciella hug.

That blue eyes girl shakes her head.

"What i want is a kiss from Sebastian" said Ciella while smiling cutely.

"But lady, you're my master and i just..." Sebastian words sliced by another word come from the lady.

"Sebastian, it's an order! Kiss me!"

The butler just smile like usual and replied, "Yes, my Lady"

After that, the butler kiss a girl lips.

"Shit! She have imitate my style, and now my morning kiss has taken by her too. What annoying sister..." said Ciel in his heart.

Usually Ciel woked by Sebastian with another 'way'. But because Ciella was there, so it cann't be showed in this morning. Sebastian finished his kiss with Ciella, just a simple kiss. Just a soft kiss. Not a French kiss like Sebastian do to Ciel.

"Young lady, wuld you mind to get out from here? I want to take care of Young master.." ask Sebastian.

"Alright. Thank's for the kiss, Sebastian~"said Ciella while leaving her brother with the butler.

Sebastian just smiled and Ciel shout in his heart, "At last she go out!"

"Sebastian..." called Ciel.

"Yes, young master?" replied Sebastian.

"Where is my morning kiss?" ask the young Phantomhive with blushing face like a tomato. Listen to that word make Sebastian kissing Ciel aggresively. Their tongue dance and their saliva now mixing. Don't know why Sebastian more passionate to do his kiss with Ciel more than Ciella. Ciel smile satisfied and looak at his butler with a face still red like a chili.

"Do you... give the same kiss like this... with Ciella?" Ask Ciel while looking down.

Sebastian pats Ciel's head softly.

"Do you jealous?"

Ciel's face is really red now beyond tomato and chili, now his face as red as strawberry. Sebastian who see that thing just smiled and say, " i just do that kiss with you, young master. So you don't need to worry."

B vs S

Now, it's time to our twin Phantomhive to have breakfast.

"Hmm~ Sebastian's cooked always delicious~~~" said Ciella while eat her menu, is a beef steak. Meanwhile, Ciel trying to slice his steak now, he asked Sebastian, " What is schedule for today?"

"for young master, at 10.00 AM, it's music class by Mr Weber, then at 12.45 AM it's sword class by Mr Robert and 02.00 PM it's painting class by Mr Danielle. And for young lady, at 11.00 AM it's dance class by myself and 02.30 PM it's coking class by myself too" Sebastian described. Ciel kinda shocked hear his sister schedule while Ciella smile happily.

"Why for all Ciella's class you're the tutor?" ask Ciel.

Of course Ciel feel uneasy for it, because in his mind, Ciella can be with Sebastian for a day. Deep inside Ciel heart, he little happy because not be teach by Sebastian. Because whuile Sebastian as a tutor, he will be scary. Of course it's so different while he be a butler, he so seductive and obedient. And classes started. Ciel's class finished first and now he want to peek into Ciella's class. While Ciel try to open the door he hear a voice that make his eyes wide open like pingpong ball.

"Ah... Sebastian... i cann't take it anymore..." moan Ciella.

"But you must be familiar with it, young lady. Hang in there..." said Sebastian.

"It's really hurt, Sebastian... Uh..." Ciella moaned again.

"Young lady, a real lady must can do it. Come on young lady, little more."said Sebastian again.

Meanwhile outside the room.. Ciel almost nosebleed cause of heard it.

"AHHH!" Ciella screaming.

"Nice, young lady. You do it... So, for the nest time, you must get it easy when with me." said Sebastian and Ciel nosebleed now. Ciel leaving that room immediately because his nosebleed exteremly. In fact, activity what Ciella and Sebastian do is not like in Ciel's mind. They're just stretching for a dance.

All of Ciel's class is finished already and don't know hy, he want to peek his sister's cass again. Is he didn't afraid of anemia caused by hear the voice in Ciella's class and make him to think about 'that' thing. And that's correct! Ciel heard again the voices that will make him really nosebleed for a second time.

"Wah... Sebastian... you're so big" said Ciella.

"You're to honest, young lady.." said Sebastian.

"That's true. It's gthe truth. Beside it's big, it's long too. Looks delicious." Said Ciella in cheerish tone.

"Do you want to try it,Lady?" ask Sebastian.

"Can i?"

"Yeah. Please young lady. But the size is too big. Can it come into your mouth?"

"If it Sebastian's, it must be come into my mouth. Don't worry~"

"Alright then, pleaase Lady. After you put it into your mouth and enjoy it, there's a jam out from the inside." Said Sebastian. Meanwhile in out side, Ciel has a nosebleed again. but, he still stay in his place to hear the voice

"A jam? Is it sweet?" ask Ciella innocent.

"Don't worry, young lady. A jam is sweet and soft. You must liked it."

"Ah... Thank you, Sebas..." Ciella's word cut by Ciel who come to the room.

"Brother?"said Ciella.

"Young master?" said Sebastian.

Ciel just silent look at them. Sebastian just want to give Ciella a rollcake. A chocolate jam rollcake fact, Ciel's mind is go far away to 'that thing'.

"Wha... what are you doing?" ask Ciel.

"I just want to give this chocolate jam rollcake to Lady Ciella. " said Sebastian.

"How 'bout you, brother? What are you doing here?" Ciella replied.

"I... i'm just looking for a snack. Sebastian, make a chocolate cake and take it to my room." Ciel's order while leaving them

"Yes, My Lord." replied Sebastian.

B vs S

Sebastian come to Ciel's room and knock it from outside.

"Come in" said Ciel from inside.

Sebastian come in and take a cake on the table beside Ciel's bed. 15 minutes later, Ciel didn't touch his cake even for inch. The butler slice a cake and give itu into Ciel's mouth.

"Young master, Aaaaa..."said Sebastian just like feeding a baby.

"Put it down! I can eat it by myself!" said Ciel with angry voice because Sebastian act. Suddenly, a idea come into the butler's head to make his master to eat the cake his cake. Sebastian slice the cake and put in into his mouth. Fastly, he touch Ciel's lips with his lips. Ciel kinda shock because his butler act. Then the butler push a cake inside his mouth to inside his master mouth.

"Why you...?" ask Ciel nervously.

"Because i want you to eat the cake i've already make." said Sebastian calmly.

"But. I've already told you that i'll eat it later." Said Ciel.

I'm sure you didn't eat that cake because you're daydreaming."

After Sebastian said that, Ciel eat his cake.

"This night we will do it, young master. And i hope you didn't jealous again after i said this." Said Sebastian while leaving his master room.

B vs S

Ciella now insode the library.

"Hm... how can Sebastian will be mine?" mumbled a girl. A girl get up from her sofa and looking for book.

"Ah! Found it." say Ciella while her hands take a red book with golden title said 'Sex Education'.

Don't know why, inside the Phantomhive's library there's a book like that. Maybe it's theire parent's own who has died when their still child.

"Where you can get that book young lady?" ask someone from Ciella behind.

"Sebastian... of course i get it from stacks"

"Sebastian..." called Ciella.

"Yes, Lady?"

"Tech me how to do it~" request Ciella.

"Forgive my rudeness, my Lady. But you cann't do it because you're to young. So i cann't teach you." Say Sebastian while bows.

"So, how old i can do it?" ask Ciella..

" More than 20 years old, and if you already married."

"So if i'm not married yet, i cann't do it?" ask Ciella.

"Exactly." replied Sebastian.

"How old are you?" ask Ciella.

"25 years old, my Lady."

#Ciel: Liar! You're not human, demon. Of course you're more than thousand years old. Sebastian: Young master...

"But, i'm hear there's an adult do it to children, is it?" say Ciella.

"For that,, it's called phedhopillia. But i'm not a pedofil."

Night is come. Ciella go to her room with Maylene, while Sebastian take Ciel into his room. In that time, Sebastian 'attack' Ciel and Ciella watch it from outside..

"I'll never win against brother..." said that girl inside her heart.

The End

A/N: this is my first fanfic in Kuroshitsuji fandom. Sorry if my english bad. At last, mind to review?


End file.
